RESIDENT EVIL: RED RUM, BLACK REIGN
by A-Fiasco
Summary: Albert Wesker escapes federal custody and it's up to Special Agents Bruce McGivern and Leon S. Kennedy of the new S.T.A.R.S/Department of Homeland Secuirty to track him down before he unleashes a new wave of terror...
1. Chapter 1

_**RESIDENT EVIL: RED RUM, BLACK REIGN**_

**Author's Note: ** Any of the series characters or concepts used here unofficially are solely the property of Mr. Shinji Mikami and Capcom. All other original characters and concepts are from my imagination and cannot be used without my permission (either in writing or web form). Otherwise, please enjoy the story and review. No flames or spam, please!

This story takes place after the events depicted in the Umbrella Chronicles but before RE: 4.

**Dirksen Federal Building**

**Chicago, Illinois**

**12:00 PM**

The matte-black Rhino Runner lumbered up to the front entrance of the federal courthouse at 219 S. Dearborn Street. The armored bus was produced by Labock Technologies and used for VIP transport all over the world. It had side and back doors that were emblazoned with the seal of the U.S. Department of Homeland Security. Weapon muzzles protruded from multiple gun ports on all sides of the vehicle. The side door clanged open and a heavily armed guard exited the vehicle. He wore Olive Drab fatigues, black tactical vest with S.T.A.R.S. labeled on the back, black elbow and knee pads, and Gore-Tex Matterhorn combat boots. His face was covered with a Kevlar helmet, Amber-colored Wiley-X goggles, and a balaclava. In his arms, a Colt M4 5.56mm carbine was carried in a ready position. He scanned the street for any unusual activity. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so he signaled for the rest of his team to un-ass the bus and ready the prisoner for transport. The attorney general was an impatient woman on even the best of days. More so, because this case had made both the national and international headlines.

"Shrike Six to all points. Moving the prisoner now. Stay alert and keep the media back."

The lead guard gestured to the driver to go ahead and unlock the rear door. Police officers from the Federal Protective Service as well as the Chicago Police Department formed a double-wide wall of security 

leading from the armored bus to the front entrance of the Dirksen Federal Building. It was done due to the heavy presence of the media. Reporters from Al-Jazeera, the BBC, and CNN, joined the local news outlets in covering this event. The criminal prosecution of the Umbrella Corporation by the Department of Justice was entering into its second month. Today's witnesses included an individual whose notoriety was well-known in law-enforcement and intelligence circles. The very idea of granting him immunity from prosecution blanched the stomachs of many public officials. Albert Wesker deserved the death penalty not a pardon from the federal government.

He was attired in an orange jumpsuit with the letters D.O.C stenciled on the back. In addition to the belly chain, handcuffs, and leg irons he was restrained with there was also a shock collar capable of delivering up to a million volts of electricity to keep him docile. The blond hair was slicked back, his trademark sunglasses in place. The way he smiled at everyone was unnerving. The lead S.T.A.R.S. officer made sure the shock collar's remote was primed and ready.

Thousands of cameras flashed as hundreds of voices shouted out questions or epithets at Wesker. The S.T.A.R.S. escorts moved the prisoner along the corridor until the screech of tires could be heard on West Adams street and a Ford Econoline van turned onto Dearborn heading the wrong way. Its direction took it straight towards the crowd in front of the federal courthouse. The S.T.A.R.S officers and their prisoner were now trapped between in the open plaza between the front entrance and the armored bus. With no time to hustle in.

"Shrike Six to all points! Code Zero! Code Zero!"

The leader went to a kneeling position and brought his carbine up as the van exploded near the crowd. A concussive wave knocked everyone to the ground. The blast incinerated the nearest bystanders and a third of the police officers. There were screams coming from all over the plaza. People started to panic and ran off in several directions. As the S.T.A.R.S. officers and their leader regrouped by a stone bench, two GMC Yukons sped towards the plaza and skidded to a stop. Armed men jumped out as the roofs on both SUVs popped open.

"Oh, shit! Shrike Team to Control. We need reinforcements, NOW!"

The GMC Yukons revealed M134 D Gatling guns that spun up and opened fire at the crowd. 7.62mm rounds blazed forth shredding people in half. The trademark "buzzsaw" whine filled the air as metal crumpled, glass shattered, and tires were blown out. Shrike Six angrily tore off his goggles and Kevlar helmet. Goddamn it, he thought to himself. He pulled the pin on a smoke grenade and lobbed it in front of the SUVs. We've got to get Wesker out of here! I'm not losing this sonuvabitch after all the crap we had to go through to apprehend this bastard!

Leon S. Kennedy, Assistant Special Agent-in-Charge/DHS-S.T.A.R.S, flicked the selector to three-shot burst and killed the nearest gunman with a headshot. Whoever these guys were, they were well-trained and armed. He gestured to two of his team to flank the Yukons and take them from behind. A second gunman with a Vektor R4 fired several shots to keep the rest of his team pinned down. Leon sighted on him then squeezed the trigger. He was rewarded with the corpse of the second gunman slumped over a planter.

"Control to Shrike Six. Reinforcements inbound, ETA is twenty minutes."

The former RCPD officer grimaced at this news. He'd be lucky if they survived another five.

As Leon was busy trading shots with the opposing force, Albert Wesker finished snapping off his restraints and the shock collar. He slipped a Bluetooth headset on as he snapped the neck of another S.T.A.R.S officer. He stripped off his guard's tactical vest and took a 10mm MP5 sub-machine gun. Albert aimed his weapon at the officers trying to flank his rescuers, cutting them down with well-placed bursts. He then activated the headset and called his benefactor.

"This is the Black King. Omega Victor Zulu One, One, Three, Eight. Execute program BLACK RAIN."


	2. Chapter 2

Within the digital labyrinth known as the Internet, the Red Queen listlessly sat upon her iridescent crimson throne. It seemed like eons since any senior member of the Umbrella Corporation had visited her court. Two bloody Cerebus lay at her feet, slumbering peacefully. It's going to be yet another boring day, she thought to herself. Somehow the cursed meddlers Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield had severed her connections to the outside world. There was no response from either her landline or wi-fi networks. The Red Queen was deaf, dumb, and blind as an old Commodore 64. The Red Queen longed for the day she could once again reconnect with the world and wreak havoc upon the real world. It was by sheer luck the former RCPD S.T.A.R.S members severed her central core and stranded her in this oblivion. So distraught over her fate was she, the Red Queen gasped in surprise as the crackle of thunder and the flash of violet lightning shocked her Cerebus into full alertness.

A smoky black essence eerily slithered on the ground to the center of her throne room and took the form of a man. She covered her face with a shimmering ruby veil that exposed only her eyes. The digitized avatar of the man standing before her was well known. He wore an obsidian duster that flashed arcane symbols as he moved. His wrists and shins were encased in silver and his wraparound glasses were also mirrored. The Red Queen licked her lips in anticipation. Then the Black King's avatar spoke. The heavens boomed with his voice.

"This is the Black King. Omega Victor Zulu One, One, Three, Eight. Execute program BLACK RAIN."

The Red Queen cackled as all her systems came on-line and reconnected with the Internet. Soon, oh very soon, she was going to unleash a new hell on this earth.


End file.
